dropzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Superchargers
Description Unlike many of it's counterpart weapons, superchargers is one of the few gunner weapons that moves the gunner away from its traditional role as a ranged dps. Superchargers turns the gunner into a high damage, mobile, close range aoe dps. This weapon compliments many aoe dependent compositions and can cause enemy team formations to become disorganized running from this one rig storm. It is also particularly useful for solo farming hives early game, a role many gunners struggle with. AOE damage weapon. Strategy Superchargers turns its gunner into a unique rig, worthy of its own class. Many builds using supercharger revolve completely around its weapon. Supercharger builds tend to emphasize close range benefits, making Ace an ideal pilot for this weapon. With her ultimate able to stun enemy rigs she dashes by, and her passive giving her additional armor when close to the enemy team, she is a natural wielder of this electrical storm. Gear such as conductive spike can capitalize on the proximity of her engagement with an aoe stun. Superchargers with many builds transforms the fragile, poking gunner into a kamikaze death machine, dealing as much damage as possible for as long as it can. A good tactic for maximizing the supercharger build's capability is to aim them towards the weakest rigs in the enemy team comp, as tanks can easily absorb the damage of the supercharger, allowing them to continue using their damaging abilities to destroy the gunner. Enemy classes that are squishier however have to reposition their most critical damage dealers, which can be difficult to do as supercharger gunners have similar mobility to retreating back line class rigs. Another useful tactic to maximize your supercharger rig is to rush in with a tank to absorb initial cc and damage and flank or initiate afterwards with your supercharger gunner. Pros * Farms minions very well early game * Meshes the mobility and dps of a gunner with the aoe damage of a tank * particularly effective against compositions or fight that lack a tank or utilize less than 2 tanks. * Allows a playstyle that utilizes certain gear that maximizes its effect at close range, such as conductive spike and Ace's ult. Cons * Maintains the weak hp and armor pool of a gunner * can be easily melted against a tank heavy composition * close range aoe comps can be countered by disengage gear such as thrusters, or cc such as mass sloe fields and stuns. Countering * Baiting out the supercharger and pulling back until it is finished is an easy way to put the enemy gunner in an extremely disadvantaged position. Bursting him down from afar can result in the supercharger build doing absolutely nothing * CC and mobility can be great for escaping a supercharger gunner and reengaging it when it's active is over * Tank heavy compositions can shrug off most of the cc and damage provided by the supercharger build, while melting away the squishy gunner with aoe damage. * Kiting with weapons like the Plasma rifle can be particularly effective, keeping you out of range of its aoe abilities and taking minimal to no damage as you melt away their hp. Category:Gunner Weapons